


Becoming a Demon

by Joey888



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, M/M, Orgy, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21794710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joey888/pseuds/Joey888
Summary: Harry discovers his true sexual nature.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Harry Potter, Dobby/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Harry Potter/Nymphadora Tonks, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 234





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own Harry Potter.
> 
> All characters are over 18.

**A story I wrote a while ago so it will probably be filled with punctuation errors and constant perspective switches.**

In a dark room, in a quiet neighbourhood laid a young man. Sweat covered his body as his hand was busy under the covers of his soft bedding.

"Mmmm" the boy moaned aloud as a white liquid shot out from between his fist and into the tissue which absorbed the strange white substance.

Harry Potter laid in a daze as he must have cum into the used tissue for the 5 time in the past 20 minutes. The last couple of days had passed in a blur as he constantly felt hot and the familiar feeling of needing to touch himself. Whenever this feeling came about he'd quickly hid his crotch from view of his 'family' and head to the nearest spot where he could relieve himself. He'd already masturbated in the bathroom (shooting his load all over the pane of glass of the shower), in his old room under the stairs (the lack of space seemed to get him off more), in Petunia and Vernon's bedroom (painting their pillows in his cream) and in the Kitchen which really turned him on as he mistakenly came with such force that his seed landed in the bowl of milk and cornflakes that his aunt immediately picked up as she came downstairs and ate almost greedily.

"Not quite sure how you did it but this is really good today" Petunia said a rare compliment as she licked her lips, unknowingly smearing his cum onto her thin lips.

*What the fuck is wrong with me* Harry thought as he swept the sweat from his brow. All of his thoughts were becoming about sex. When he was gardening he would catch sight of a gaggle of teenage girls and would immediately get hard, saw a women go to work wearing a nurses outfit and quickly went to work as he shot his load over his window pane.

*This has to stop*

Getting up from his bed, the clothing fell from his body. He'd developed over the months with his muscles beginning to show while the large piece of meat dangled between his legs. He glanced down at the clock as it read 11:59.

*One more minute*

He chucked the used tissue into his bin and sat at his desk. He grabbed a book from his shelf and his wand, slowly practising the wand movements for certain spells he thought would be useful in the coming months.

*Beep Beep Beep*

"Happy Birthday Harry" he mumbled. As the beeping continued a wisp of wind could be felt on the back of his neck. Looking towards the windows Harry found it closed, confused he whirled his head around the room for the source of the wind.

*KNOCK* *KNOCK*

Harry stood to attention suddenly as he grasped his one in one hand while scanning the room more carefully. He couldn't help but curse himself as he began to feel that throbbing feeling from between his legs as he began to get aroused again. "You've got to be kidding me, not now"

"Looking good, son" Harry whirled around in a frenzy as he gasped when he caught the sight of the man sitting on his desk. A dark cloak covered his body while the familiar glasses clung from his nose while his eyes sparkled with mischief.

"What....the....fuck" Harry stood there open mouthed.

"Surprised" James Potter, his father stood in the flesh, in his room, in this quite neighbourhood. "Have to admit Harry I'm impressed, would've expected a raft of spells to fly my way"

"You're dead....."

"Yes I am"

"B-b-b-but how..."

"Well son, your very special....Very Special" the elder Potter smiled which looked wrong to his son.

After a couple of seconds Harry responded, "How special"

"Well that" he gestured to the piece of meat stood erect "for one thing". Harry blushed as he tried to grab some clothing only for them to disappear as he tried to cover his body with them. His father only smiled as he finished his whish of his hand.

"Oh son, you should embrace the feelings you are feeling. Take what you want, like your Aunt for example" he gestured to the wall which suddenly became translucent. "Your aunt is pleasuring herself right now.....thinking of you. The feeling of your meat filling her body, stretching her to her limit, feeling your seed fill her body......"

Harry could only gasp as his hand wrapped around his shaft without his brain fully comprehending this situation and subconsciously pumped his shaft, pre-cum leaking from the tip as it stained his fabric covered matress.

"......owww, and there goes a finger into her arse" James pointed out as Harry moaned out as he saw his aunt dp her body. Her skilled fingers teased at the flesh of her flat breasts as the fingers played with her hard nipples, pinching them playfully which made her open her mouth in what Harry could only assume was a groan. One finger playing with her asshole as she pushed her middle finger into her tight anal passage which clung to her finger as she slowly pumped her finger into her back passage. "She needs you Harry"

"....but it's wrong" Harry managed to take his hand from his shaft as he dragged his eyes away from his aunt pleasuring herself.

"Yes, it's wrong......" James whispered into Harry's ear making the younger man shiver in arousal, hating himself as he felt something long and hard against his back. ".....but so right" and with that, James's hand replaced Harry's in pumping his shaft. The older man's hand was skilled as he pumped slowly but harshly as he pulled almost to far making his son almost cry in pain, but this was soon replaced by pleasure as he went in the other direction, changiing his speed of jerking Harry as cum leaked over his fathers hand.

"Oh god, what are you doing" he tried to push his father's hands from his dick but was unsuccessful with each attempt as his father swatted him away.

"I'm making you a man son" as James jerked his son quicker as they watched Petunia get off, his veiny dick building in arousal from everything that was going on. Soon James hand was covered in Harry's cum which only made the experience better as the cum acted as a nice lubricent. James then used his other hand as he pushed his fingers between his sons lips, pleased when Harry worshipped his digits like a cumslut. "Get on your knees" he suddenly instructed.

Harry slowly fell to his knees as he felt like he did not have a choice in the matter and hated to admit it but he liked the feeling of being on his knees in front of his father. He knew it was wrong but he wanted this, needed this to happen. James shrugged his cloak of his shoulders to show his naked form. Harry could only lick his lips as his father's 10" meat hit his face slightly. His father's body was muscular and rock hard, Harry could understand why his mother fell for him.

"Please me" his father ordered.

Harry tentively grasped the member on show, not quite sure what was happening as his body seemed to be taking the lead rather than his brain. He started by slowly jerking him while looking into his eyes but soon he found the smells coming from his father were intoxicating which turned him on so much that he decide to take him inside his mouth as he opened his lips and quickly pushed the tip into his mouth. His tongue slowly dragged against the underside of the shaft as James grasped Harry's tussled hair and pushed until Harry gasped slightly. "That's it son, go as deep as possible"

Harry was soon able to fully encase the piece of meat in his mouth and down his tight young throat. Harry was in heaven as he felt every bump and dent his father's dick, cum leaked from his tip which made Harry squirt a substantial amount of seed onto the floor as he tasted the necter travel down his throat and into his stomach. Every now and then he would pull the whole shaft out of his eager little mouth to worship his father's huge balls which only made James moan in delight as he felt his son's eager tongue massage them as Harry continued to jerk his dick with his hands.

James could only groan as finally he dragged Harry of his dick and bent him over his bed.

"Son, you're going to enjoy this" James said as he looked at his son's ass pointed upwards with his dick inches from the two shining bowls of a bubblebut. He then eagerly went to work as he pushed the head of his dick against his son's starbud until it slowly opened, wrapping around his father's dick like it belonged in him. Harry laid on his face, his fingers grasping the bed clothing, sweat covered his body as cum from his dick leaked onto his floor.

"Mmmmm" Harry moaned as his ass opened to the intrusion and let his father have his way with him. James grasped his hair and pulled backwards so he could see Petunia continuing her session. Her back was now arching agonisingly as she fingered both holes, speeding up quicker and quicker as James did the same as his arse cheeks vibrated with the powerful thrusts of his dick.

"She's close Harry" James groaned "Soon she will be yours and anyone you want will be your plaything"

"Mmmm" Harry moaned as his arse tightened as he orgasmed again, milking his father to completion as with one....two powerful thrusts James bottomed out and Harry felt him shoot his seed into his rectum. Harry collapsed while Petunia in the opposite room flooded her bed with her juices.

"It's been done" James declared as he pulled out of his son, red horns appearing from his head.


	2. Chapter 2

"A demon"

"Yes, a demon" James confirmed as he had now covered himself in his cloak while Harry picked up some pyjama bottoms that covered his now soft dick. James was now sporting red horns while his eyes flickered red. "What you were/are feeling is only natural as this is what happens when you turn 18 son"

Harry was now only beginning to sort through his emotions as he couldn't stop the feeling of the seed inside him right now. He did not know how to feel, on the one hand he felt so horny but on the other hand he felt dirty and used.

"But we just, you just"

"Yes Harry, we did"

"Why?"

"Because that is how the ritual is completed.....plus I wanted to" James winked for Harry to blush as he felt the familiar stirrings of arousal. "By completing the ritual you will now be able to manipulate people more easily, which will help in corrupting them"

"But how, why, when did you become a 'demon'"

James smiled as he heard this. "I've always been a demon Harry"

"But Mom"

"Keeping up appearances" his father smiled. "Have to admit you mother was a babe, plus breaking one of the most innocent girls in school was always a thrill. When I pushed her up against the desk in Charms, pushed up her dress and felt my dick take her virginity was such a thrill Harry, she was mine from that point and would always be up for it"

" Shit Dad, do you have too..."

"Yes Harry, and I know your getting hard just thinking about it. Ofcourse, there were others, Molly Prewitt or Weasley was one who liked to have fun. Once I dragged her under the Quidditch Stadium and fucked her so hard she screamed for more and I did, that was the first time I'd knocked someone up and it felt good. Pretty sure Ron and Ginny are mine aswell"

"But"

"No more questions Harry, my time is almost done" his father said matter of factly as he looked around his room.

"But I need to know more"

"Sorry Harry but just follow your diccckk" his voice faded into fade as his form disappeared into nothingness.

"WAIT" Harry could only sit open jawed as he could still feel his father's seed leaking out of him. He felt weird, wrong, A DEMON. His skin felt like it was crawling, his blood was beating in his veins, he smelled his aunts juices in the next room, the sounds of a gagging teen in the car park a mile away which was a known dogging site. Questions, all he had was questions, he hated this feeling but craved it.

Images ran like a flickering notebook in front of his eyes. Bending Hermione over the great hall table and making her scream in passion, visiting the Burrow and have all of them one by one. What his father said only turned him on more, he wanted to do some really weird things in that moment as he heard his aunt open her door and trot to the toilet.

"You know what you want" he heard a familiar voice in his head. "Take her now, make her yours forever" his father whispered. Almost in a trance Harry got to his feet and opened his door. He saw the creek of light from the bathroom and approached slowly.

"The doors open" he whispered to himself.

"Now Harry"

....and with that Harry burst through the door to find his aunt pissing into the toilet. "What the hell are you doing, freaaa...." she gasped at the end as Harry pushed his trousers down and pushed his 10" dick into her mouth. Her lips sealed around his length by mistake which allowed him to get some momentum built up as he slowly pushed his shaft further in.

"Accept it slut" he moaned as her eyes met his. All he saw at first was fear, surprise and anger but then this seemed to fade for arousal to take over as she wilinginly let him do what he pleased. Her hands grasped his ass which allowed her to push more of him between her lips. Harry groaned in pleased as her tongue played with his bulbous head, dragging along the most sensitive parts of the shaft while inch after inch disappeared down her throat. She began to gag at about 7" and tears rolled down her cheeks. Harry let her set her pace from then on as he noticed her fingers play with her pussy.

Harry was soon close and Petunia seemed to notice as her mouth latched onto a testicle whit her hands jerked him manically. " Shiitttt.....cummming" and with that she latched her mouth back onto the head and swallowed his seed, her eyes never leaving his.

"Your all sweaty. Want to take a shower" Harry smiled as he walked into the shower. Petunia quickly got up and jumped into the shower. The hot water rained over their naked bodies as Harry pushed her up against the wall and pushed his tongue into her mouth. He got the distinct taste of his cum which was neither pleasant or unpleasant and as her tongue massaged his these feelings disappeared. His hands wandered her body as he kissed her breasts, sucking and playfully nipping at her nipples while his finger played with her pussy and her tight backdoor.

"I want to fuck you now" he said, his dick hard again and pushing between her lips.

"Do it" she grunted followed by a moan of pure pleasure as his dick spread her. Her walls opened for Harry as he thrust into her wildly, every time he thrusted in her walls tightened incredibly while trying to keep inside her.

Petunia was slumped on the wall as he took her body and mind. The feeling of hate had gone, only to be replaced by feeling of pure submissiveness to this young man. The man that would most likely breed her and she was right as she felt him begin to fill her. Harry had a similar idea as he stayed in place, making sure to make her his.

"Hahaha" Harry could hear in the distance "that's my boy"


	3. Chapter 3

"FUCK HARRY"

*SMACK SMACK*

"MMMMMM, CUM IN ME"

Her fingers dug into the kitchen tops wooden surface. The apron she had been wearing 5 minutes ago was lying in a heap on the floor. A small puddle was forming as it dripped from between her aroused thighs as the long piece of meat pounded in between her arse cheeks.

Petunia Dursley found herself being pushed flat on the kitchen counter as her nipples grazed against the cold wooden surface. The man above her held her hips tightly as he began to climax inside her with the vibrations of the vibrator jammed inside her tight pussy given Harry added pleasure as he felt these vibrations though the small amount of skin between her anal cavity and womanhood.

As Harry finished he dragged his trousers up and took a seat in the living room while his aunt stayed in her position for a minute or so more before she fixed herself up. It had been several days since Harry had taken her in the bathroom and this had continued as the days seemed to go:

_Vernon goes to work and Dudley goes to school_

_Harry comes downstairs_

_Harry fucks her_

_Lunch/Harry fucks her more_

_Harry fucks her more_

_Vernon/Dudley come home_

_Harry fucks her more_

_Vernon/Dudley go to bed_

_Harry fucks her more_

This had made Petunia an extremely obedient slut who was always open for a good fuck. Harry sat back in the chair thinking of how his father's vision (the only way he could explain it) had changed things.

He had already visited the neighbours where a mother and daughter lived. It had only taken him an hour to implant thoughts into their minds which allowed him to sneak up to the daughter's bedroom and fuck her on her bed. The way the bed creaked from the thrusting had caused the mother to come in halfway through. The daughter seemed worried but he walked over to the mother, pushed her to her knees and placed his dick into her mouth. Soon mother and daughter were both filled with his cum and had also received a nice facial dose.

On another day out he spotted this woman, 24 or so. She was jogging with her German Shepard in tow. Harry had to admire her toned skin and her tight stomach. As she was jogging she was wearing what seemed to be lycra which showed her curvy arse and small breasts. Leaning against a tree he waited until she sat down and focussed on the her dog, placing the ideas of what he wanted to happen. With a slight scream the dog lauched at her crotch, his teeth nipping carefully at the lyrca material until a small patch formed showing her naked thighs.

"Stop Dexter" she tried to push the dog away only for it to launch itself again. "Shit" she suddenly almost moaned as the dog's tongue dragged its way across her most senstive area, lapping at the arousal point. The dog's desires only seemed to increase as it tasted her juices.

"Please stop, mmmm....URGH" she'd finally pushed him away enough that she got up and began to run in the opposite direction. Harry had to hold a laugh in as the dog ran after his bitch and all of the sudden launched on his prey as her small body landed with a thud onto the grass. She was face down in the grass when she felt it.

"OH FUCK" and that was when her world exploded and her eyes crossed as she felt the dog's dick enter her body. She thrashed but this was eased as pleasure began to take over, with some help from Harry altering her thoughts and making her submit to be this dog's bitch.

She began to feel her lose herself. Nothing else mattered but this dog, she needed him to use her, to cum in her human body. Her arse arched allowing the dog to enter her further as the dick pounded into her quicker than any guy had. Her tight top rode up on the grass as the grass tips tickled her sensitive breasts.

Harry made sure to make this a private affair for the most part, anyone who did come close enough would be on their knees servicing Harry as two college girls and a guy found out. Finally with a couple more thrusts and her hands tangled in the mutts fur, they came, neither moving as the dog knotted in her. Harry smiled triumphantly as they finally got up and the woman walked to dog home, the thought of letting the dog have his way with her again firmly in her head.


	4. Chapter 4

A week passed quickly for Harry. He'd already picked up most of his books for the new year at Hogwarts and was busy learning new spells along with planning what he wanted to get out of this year. In his lap his aunt was nestled with her lips sealed around his shaft as it shot his seed into her once again. She then got up and walked out of the room like nothing happened. He continued his work until he felt a hand fall onto his shoulder.

"Can you give me a couple of minutes to recover"

"Recover from what" a soft, melodic voice spoke next to him. Losing his balance on his chair he tumbled to the ground as he looked up at the woman, no angel standing in his bedroom. She stood wearing a white dress covering her body, while not being outright sexy it still turned him on. She wore very little makeup but her lips were full while her eyes flashed a beautiful shade of green and her ginger tinted hair almost seemed to float in the air.

"Harry" she smiled ectastly and wrapped her arms around him. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this"

"M...mmmum" he gasped as he felt her breasts grind against his solid chest. "Why are you here? How are you here?"

"I came to rescue you from evil" she told him as she took a seat on his bed, quickly joined by her son on her side. "Dark forces are swarming around you, forces that want to lead you astray"

"Who? What?"

"Evil" she stated. "Please tell me you haven't seen your father recently" she bugged, tugging at his clothes.

"No, that would be impossible" he lied skilfully. "He's dead, just like you should be"

"Yes, I died, and your father but he may have come for you but now I can protect you" she smiled. Harry meanwhile felt the familiar urges. He looked at her, her body, her lightly breasts, her arse that was made to be used.

_You know what to do Harry, take her_

Harry tried to shake the thought but he couldn't stop himself as he projected images into his mother's mind. She was tied to his bed as he thrust into her, they were driving and Harry pushed her head into his lap where she used her oral services to bring him to climax over her face.

Harry hand touched her thigh lightly, her smooth hot flesh being worked between his fingers until he reached the hem of her skirt. "Harry, mmmmm, this doesn't feel right" she moaned out as her brain screamed at her to run but her body wanted this, wanted to be degraded by her son.

"Just go with it" and caught her lips with his to give her a soft kiss. Soon their tongues were wrestling for control but Lily faltered as Harry grazed her clit allowing him to take control. By now her dress was around her hips and her legs open as his fingers pushed against her entrance, finally givin way with her juices leaking on his fingers.

"You're in me Harry"

"Yes I am Mum" he smiled as he began to finger her. Her head hung of the end of the bed as she looked to see his head between her thighs. She almost passed out as she felt his hot wet tongue lick between her folds while his fingers continued to piston out of her body. Her back arched in pleasure as she brought the straps down her shoulders to reveal her medium sized breasts. They hung ever so slightly but she had large areolas and her nipples twitched against too cold air and arousal.

She thrust her groin into his face as she painted his face with her juices. "Sorry" she panted as she looked at her sons face. "It's been a while" as she glanced down she saw the most appetising thing in the world. "Let me make it up to you" she gestured to his dick.

"Nope, only good girls get that"

"But I'm a good girl" all sense of her need to protect her son was lost now as Harry felt her turning into his plaything.

"Maybe....but first I'm going to fuck you so hard that only my dick will matter. You will worship me and only me, slut"

She gulped almost nervously as she seemed to grasp his words for a moment but that was lost when she looked into his eyes. "Fuck me and make your mother a slut"

He smiled and position himself between her open legs. Finding the mark he slowly pushed forward until his dick passed the mark of no return. "Do you like to feel of my dick inside you mom. Your own son fucking you" he said as he pounded into her. Her breasts jolted upwards and downwards as his arse pounded into the older woman. "Your son pumping you full of his seed. Speak slut"

"Oh god Harry. This is so wrong" Her body arched painfully, her mind was a mess as he pushed into her again. She felt his length fill her, the walls tightening around him, begging him to fuck her, it was just like............James.

"Harry, you have to STOP THIS" she suddenly regained her mind but her body dud nothing to stop him. "You told me that you hadn't seen HIM" Harry bottomed out in her as precum began to leak inside her.

"I lied slut" he moaned as he captured her lips and trailed kisses down her neck to her breasts.

"No Harry, please mmmmmmmmmmmhmm" she moaned as he bit her nipple.

"So close Mom, won't be long now" his thrusts were beginning to become uneven as she felt like she was losing this battle and with one final thrust the battle was lost as the entangled couple yelled out in pure bliss as Harry erupted inside her while Lilly had the strongest orgasm of her life. Her jaw hung open while her breathing stopped for 10 seconds, her body trembled which only made Harry shoot more of his load into her.

"FUCK MOM, FUCK" Harry groaned as he pulled out and continued to cum over her body, covering her breasts and lips with his seed. Lilly in response left her mouth open as she swallowed it continuously.

Finally she opened her mouth and looked at Harry "MMMMMaster" 


	5. Chapter 5

Harry awoke with the feeling of two bodies lying on top of him. To his right lay the thin form of his Aunt, her shallow breathing grazed her still erect nipples against his chest while he could feel the wet patch between her thighs as his finger pushed against her opening. On the right lay her sister, his mother as her eyes looked up at her son adoringly. Her bright face which looked like an angel looking up at him as his eyes motioned down to his groin.

Getting the point her body dragged agonisingly against Harry's until he groaned out in pleasure as he felt the familiar sensation of a hot wet mouth covering his dick. Lily was soon deepthroating Harry as he angelic form was being corrupted once again as her throat bulged. Harry held her head down as he thrusted into her wanton mouth, basking in the warmth of his mothers mouth. Finally he came down her throat, as she pulled his shaft out of her mouth as small spurt of cum landed on her cheek, only for Petunia to lick the cum from her sisters cheek. This continued as she then turned her sister and pushed her lips against hers. Petunia's tongue immediately dove into her sister's mouth as she tasted Harry's seed inside her.

Harry meanwhile approached Petunia from behind, her flat naked arse thrust outwards as Harry positioned his shaft between her cheeks and pushed forward. With a single thrust all of his shaft was inside his aunt. Petunia moaned into Lily's mouth as his mother played with Petunia's pussy, shoving three fingers inside her while she pulled painfully on her sisters nipples. Lily could feel Harry's dick prod out against her stomach from the angle Harry was fucking her sister. Everytime he bottomed out inside her sister, there was a slight outline of her sons bulbous head.

"Shit Lily, he's so long, so big" Petunia moaned, her body aching but wanting the pleasure more as she squirted over her sisters fingers for what felt like to third time in 5 minutes.

"Yes, this is his destiny sister. He will rule the world with us at his side" Lily said as she kissed her again, their tongues tangling.

Harry's rhythm was soon becoming frantic as he grasped Petunia's arse, smaking them which made her moan in response as she loved the punishment.

"Cumming sluts"

Both women knew what was coming and collapsed to their knees in front of Harry. With several strokes Harry erupted over their bodies. Cum sprayed over the room like a hosepipe, painting both girls in his cum. Their breasts, hair, lips, cheeks, backs covered in his seed.

Finally the threesome collapsed in a heap of bodies.

Lily fell into a deep sleep just as she muttered several words to Harry as he fell asleep. "Your friends are coming"

**8pm**

The clock struck 8pm and just as his mother had told him he felt the rush of magic at the door to the house.

"Come on Nymphodora" a familiar gruff voice said.

"Don't call me that" a feminine voice responded clearly annoyed.

"Let me do it"

"Wait I got it" and with a click the door opened. Harry put of his best surprised face as he took in the gang of many face that surrounded him. Harry could only lick his lips as he saw the selection of possible partners. There was Kingsley Shacklebolt, a tall muscular black man that Harry wanted to bend over and feel the large man spread him and fuck him raw. There was Nymphodora Tonks who was a shape shifter, he could tell she was going to be a slut as when he looked at her he instantly got the image of her in a alley way with a "informant", the way she was acquiring the information was on her knees with his cum be swallowed down her throat. Harry had to stop himself there as he covered his groin.

There was also Hestia Jones - a middle aged Auror who looked like a fox, Mad Eye Moody - which made Harry gulp as he saw some of the twisted fantasies in the old man's head and several other people.

"Time to pack" Moody said. "Headquarters" he went on as Harry was being hit by different feeling by the people in the room. "What are you waiting for"

Snapping back to attention he nodded to Moody and got ready.

10 minutes later the gang found themselves outside, all readying themselves on their broom.

"I broke my broom though" Harry told Moody.

_Sigh_ "Fine. Ride with Nymphodora " Moody ordered. Tonks huffed as the aged Auror used her first name again.

Harry smiled inwardly as he approached the gorgeous auror. Tonks was currently sporting a pink cropped hair style while pink lipstick streaked across her lips. Her eyes shone a deep blue as she donned a tie dyed top while wearing a small skirt and back boots.

"Ready for a ride" she nudged Harry.

Harry smiled "You bet I am" and hopped onto the broom stick.

They were soon speeding along, trees becoming a blur in the distance as Harry worked Tonks. At first the touches were more like glances. A graze of a breast hear, a pat of a thigh there. Tonks was oblivious even as her body reacted to Harry brief touches as her nipples grew harder (Tonks taking this as being cold more than anything) and she reflexively pushed her arse backwards, allowing his hard tool to nestle between her clothed arse cheeks.

It was while flying over London Tonks felt Harry as she saw his hand push up her skirt and lie against her stocking covered thigh, circling his finger like they were a shark waiting for its prey. Harry noticing this then pushed his other hand under her tight shirt and grasped her round breast, the flesh was moulded to perfection as his hand massaged the hot flesh between his magical fingers..

"No bra Tonks, you naughty girl" he whispered into her ear.

"WHAT THE FUCK, Harry" she almost screamed, thankfully not in range of rest of the gang to be able to hear her. What did catch their attention was when she almost clipped the bridge with her broom.

"What are you doing Nymphodora" Moody yelled, not quite seeing Harry pleasuring the woman.

"MMMmm" Harry took this opportunity of her distraction by ripping her panties off and placing his fingers against her inner lips. "NOTHING" she almost moaned as he continued and kissed her neck.

Her light blue thong fell into the dark water below while she struggled to keep control of the broom as Harry pushed a finger into her. She felt her pussy almost suck in his finger which was soon joined by another and another. The sounds coming from the broom became more and more obscene as Harry fingered her pussy with such speed that all of the sudden time seemed to stop for her.

"SHIT....SHIT" cum squirted out of her pussy, running down the broom while some of her juices fell like rain in the distance, covering the other broom riders. Her thighs vibrated as her pussy quivered while her head hung back allowing Harry to claim her mouth.

Minutes past with them travelling in what seemed like a holding pattern , she no longer controlled the broom but Harry did with his strong muscular arm holding the tip of the broom. Her legs were wide, her cunt exposed to the cold air as she recovered from her orgasm but his hand still continued to play with her 34CC breasts, pinching at her painfully erect nipples. Tonks could only moan in contentment as it felt like his fingers were emitting electric shock that made her ribs ache as her body tried to come again.

She thought that this had been a dream and it was over but she was wrong as she pushed her body away from his. This was because as soon as pushed her front to the front of the broom, it left him with a perfect view of her perfectly sculptured ass, begging the world to be fucked in his. The cum from her pussy covering her ass in a damp liquid, perfect for what he had planned next.

"What" she felt his hands against her hips "the" she then felt his long dick against her arse "HELLLLLL" and then she felt him inside her in about 5 seconds. Her ass cheeks spread as he pushed the tip against the starbud entrance. It didn't take much as her cum was the perfect lube as all of his length disappeared into her behind. His veiny dick caused friction as it grazed against her inner walls, the pleasure senses going off the charts as she felt so full.

"Oh my god Harry. Your filling me up" she clutched at her stomach as she felt the outline of his thick manhood fill her body.

"Shit, so fucking tight"

"This feels wrong" she cried in both pleasure and disgust, mascara covering her face. Yes, she had had fantasies about certain things, she was a weird girl who would sometime morph into her mother so her father would fuck her but this was unreal. Harry Potter fucking her on a broom and in public. The most frightening part was she was enjoying is as she pushed a finger into her cunt.

"Yes it is wrong" he observed after a moment, then ripping her shirt open exposing her breasts to be speeding cold air. He tugged on her nipples, satisfied when they vibrated when he let go. Both hands were now grasping her breasts as he used the grip to drive into her quicker and quicker. The slamming of his hips into her arse sounding like thunder in the distance.

"Shit Harry, your making me cum"

"Cum slut, cum all over your broom"

And with one thrust Harry bottomed out in her, cumming himself as cum filled her anal hole like a fire hose as Tonks felt him unload into her she came "MMmmmmmm, GOD". She thrusted her arse back into his hips madly trying to get as much of him into her over and over again. The madness, no need for it filling her mind.

Harry came again and again, every time he pushed in cum would dribble out and cover a bit of her broom.

Harry arrived at Grimlaud Place at 10pm.

"Where's Nymphadora"

"She had a clothing malfunction" Harry smiled as he remembered Tonks making a beeline for her apartment as soon as she dropped Harry off. He watched her fly off as the sight of her cum covered backside was the last thing he saw from her.

"Well at least we're here"

"Where is here" Harry asked as the door was opened.

" Grimmauld Place"

"Fuck yes" Harry whispered as he saw all his fantasies at the people in side. Sirius, Remus, Molly, Dumbledore, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, Luna and so many more. "This is going to be fun"


	6. Chapter 6

Harry Potter landed with a thud as his feet landed on the stone panelled floor. After a few seconds the young man steadied himself and took in his surroundings. The room he stood in was large but small, with a kind of warmth that felt like home. Several book cases surrounded the walls while in the center of the room stood a finely made wooden desk which was joined with a sturdy looking oak chair.

Harry knew exactly where he was as he took a footstep forward which was only interrupted by a sigh from the man who stood behind Harry's form.

"Good to see you Harry" Harry heard the familiar voice over his shoulder, his skin foaming goosebumps as he felt the aged headmasters beard touch his arm.

"Professor Dumbledore"

"Call me Albus, we're not in school time right now" Dumbledore took his seat in his chair as he glided past Harry.

Harry sat down, knew he had to act like the innocent boy but inside he was now something else. He found out this morning that he was going to see Dumbledore after requesting to speak to him. Ofcourse, he had to bend the truth somewhat and lure Dumbledore into his honeytrap. He'd lured Dumbledore out by saying he had information that the Headmaster needed to know and here he was. He needed his influence and power over others to be able to fullfill his potential.

"I was told that you had some information for me" Dumbledore said as he looked at the young man. Harry looked at Albus Dumbledore and could tell that his long robes were covering much of the older man's true "talents" as he viewed his slightly tinted glasses adorning the weathered face of the headmaster.

"Well" Harry began. His long shaft becoming hard in his loose fitting trousers as he imagined what was about to happen. He'd fucked Tonks all night the previous night as he thought of what he had planned for the day. Harry could still remember as he pulled her hair tightly as her body shook with ecstasy as he shot his load into her eager pussy.

"Well, it's not something that can be said....but shown" Harry left that hanging.

"What do you mean Harry" the head master seemed intrigued as he lightly stroked his beard.

"Close your eyes and I'll show you" Harry continued as his powers began to work the room. He could feel his body heat up, pleasure filling the room as he saw Dumbledore shoulders relax against the chair. Dumbledore's eyes slowly slowed as he felt the heat fill his body.

Harry was worried when it seemed that Dumbledore seemed to be fighting this pleasant feeling but soon he was docile.

Harry smiled as he dropped his trousers and his tight t-shirt leaving him completely naked. His large goose egg like balls brushed against his legs while his 10" dick stood proud. His hand slowly pumped around his dick, cum already leaking from the tip and onto the desk.

"Open"

Dumbledore slowly opened his eyes and gasped. "What are you doing HARRY".

Dumbledore was more than a bit alarmed as he took in the form of the boy he considered a son. These feelings were quickly becoming complicated as he felt the not so familiar feelings of arousal. The headmasters long shaft pushed against his robes as the fabric from his robe stroked his shaft, grazing it painfully.

"Cover up Harry. This isn't right" Dumbledore insisted as he stood from his chair which only made Harry smile in triumph as he saw what he wanted.

"This is so fucking right professor" Harry approached Dumbledore who tryed to reach for his wand only for it to fall from his long dainty finger. The Headmaster soon his the back of a bookcase as he saw the look in Harry eyes.

"Stop this at once Harry"

"Don't worry, no one will know" Harry said sexily as his shaft grazed against Dumbledore's clothed thigh, the headmaster becoming even more around as his thighs almost reflexively tried to feel Harry's dick more. "Let's get this party started" and then dropped to his knees in front of his teacher and mentor.

"Stop this Harry" Dumbledore attempted to struggle but felt his arms be in vice like grip from an unknown force.

After a couple of seconds shuffling with the robes in front of the young man he was finally greeted by the thing he wanted as the aged Headmaster shaft struck Harry's cheek. Harry and Dumbledore both gasped at the same time.

"Well well well Dumbledore, you have been hiding this away" Harry smiled from under Dumbledore's robes which only showed Harry's feet popping out the bottom. Harry slowly wrapped his right hand around the shaft, his hand curling around as he found the girth was larger than his hand could cope with. Soon his left hand joined the right as he slowly began to jerk the older man. The uncut dick in front of his face dragged back by the tightness of Harry's skilled hands until Dumbleodre's head peaked out.

"Mmmmm, ready for the main course"

"Harry" Dumbledore begged. His mind wanting this to stop but his dick wanted to violate this boy that sat in front of him. All of the feeling he had suppressed about him were coming to the surface as Harry caught some of Dumbledore precum on his chest.

"3...2...1" and with that Harry lips sealed around Dumbledore's head and the headmaster was lost to lust. Dumbledore's threw his head backwards into the bookcase as his shaft was throated by the younger man who was obediently worshiping his dick. He moaned as he felt Harry hands jerk the base of his dick as he felt Harry's lips take more and more of his dick into his throat as his head began to bob in a familiar rhythm. Harry's throat was tight and wet as it milked the older man's shaft, Harry's throat muscles we soon put to the test as the bind binding Dumbledore were released and Harry felt the older man's fingers grab his hair and began to fuck his face.

Harry was in heaven as saliva dripped from his mouth onto the floor. One hand was massaging Dumbledore's balls while his other hands was working his own arsehole as he worked a finger in between his cheeks. Ever since his father had fucked him he was craving for another dick to worship. He already knew that he wanted Remus and Sirius to fill him at the same time and he also wanted to Arthur as these were the key players.

Dumbleodre continued to fuck Harry's throat as the younger man glurked while trying to accommodate his dominator.

It wasn't long before Harry knew that Dumbledore was close as he felt the dick in his mouth begin to twitch. Slowing his pace he painfully dragged out the blow job but was a little surprised when Dumbleore took control.

"Fuck that slut" and with that pushed his entire dick into Harry's throat. Harry's eyes began to water while the long shaft was milked by his strong tight throat. Cum flowed down his throat and into his stomach.

*GLURK* *GLURK*

These were the only sound until finally Dumbledore pulled out of Harry's mouth. Harry could only gasp for air for a second before the dick slit erupted.

"Eughhhh, here I cum slut"

Cum shot out of Dumbledore's dick, pasting Harry's young features with the older man's seed. When Harry recovered from the violent throat fucking he opened his mouth and licked his lips as Dumbledore shot several squirts into his eager mouth. Twirling if around inside his hot mouth as soon swallowed and shot his own load onto the floor as he tasted the seed.

Dumbledore rested his long, still clothed body against the book case as Harry got up on shaky legs and went over to the desk. Dumbledore could only groan as he looked at Harry's sexy arse cheeks move.

Harry walked over to the wooden desk bent over, presenting his two perfect globes to the lust filled Headmaster.

"I want you to use me as your tool. Fuck me"

Dumbledore smiled as he sauntered over to Harry, his gown catching on his chair as it pulled of his body leaving him equally naked. Harry gasped as he saw Dumbledore's muscles for the firstt time. While not breathtaking they still showed that he would be getting a good fucking in a minutes. Harry bit his lip hard as he saw the meat between his professor's legs standing at about 12" long and double the girth of Harry's shaft. Harry could see his own saliva cover the shaft.

*Smack*was the sound as Dumbledore's hand reverberated of Harry's backside.

"I've always wanted this Harry" another smack. "To fuck this fine ass, to have my dick inside you as shoot myself inside"

"I want it so much...." Harry moaned like a little slut, looking backwards to the form towering over him while he spread his arse cheeks for the incoming welcome intrusion. Harry's toes were stretched as he tried to poke up his arse, presenting himself like a dog in heat.

"Here you go slut.....mmMMp" Dumbledore groaned in pure joy as his shaft struck against Harry's starbud which immediately gave way to the pressure, accepting first the head and then sucking the rest of the long shaft as it will his anal passage. Dumbledore thrust forward as the tightness jerked his shaft while in Harry's ass, it felt like he was being held by a velvet glove that pushed the pressure in all the right places. 5 inches disappeared, 7 inches - Harry felt the head push against his organ, 10 inches - Harry felt the older man begin to shoot some of his seed into him and the 12 inches - Dumbledore bottomed out in his whore, his dick causing a outline to show on Harry's stomach.

Harry was in complete shock as he never knew pleasure like this existed as he felt the motion of the shaft being pulled out from between his cheeks only to be filled again. Soon Dumbledore was in a rhythm as he smacked Harry's arse as he pounded him into the table, the young boy's arse cheeks vibrating as the hips of the older man contacts his while Harry was thinking there'd be a outline of his body once they were done.

Cum was already leaking from Harry's dick onto the floor.

"You like that you fucking slut" Dumbledore moaned as he pulled Harry back by his hair and forced his lips to Harry's. Dumbledore's long needy tongue soon dominated Harry's small mouth as the older man twisted Harry's small nipples.

"Fuck me more, I need it" Harry gasped between breathes.

Dumbledore soon felt the familiar feeling as he dick felt like it was going to exploded. "I'm cumming slut"

"Cum inside me"

"Your wish" and with one final thrust Dumbledore exploded within the young man. Harry's stomach ballooned for a moment as his entire body spasmed in an orgasm, cum ran down Harry's leg, both from his own cum and Dumbledore's.

As Dumbledore pulled his dick out of Harry he continued to shoot his cum in every direction. Cum shot all over Harry's back and dripped deliciously between his arse cheeks. The headmaster smiled at his work as he curled his hand around Harry's dick and jerked him to completion, cum running all over his hand, bringing it to his lips as he tasted Harry's seed.

"Welcome to Hogwarts Harry"


	7. Chapter 7

It had been several days since Harry had submitted to Dumbledore. The feeling of cum filling his bowels still fluttered across his mind as he fingered his backdoor.

The last couple of days had been a lot quieter as Harry wanted to regain some energy after the fucking session. That’s not to say that Harry still had some fun as he would frequently have his dick out with a certain female nymph sucking him off as he thrust his dick all the way into his mouth until her neck bulged. Tonks just sat there on her knees with her blouse slightly open to give him a perfect view of her bulging breasts as he would every now and then pinch them making her moan around his dick. Her tongue would constantly play with the head and then wrap around his girth as her hands jerked the base and massaged his balls. Her head bobbed and she would gurgle and splutter as she choked but Harry would keep on going.

“Shit Tonks. Take my dick down your throat” he moaned. His hand having a tight hold of her short pink pixie cut hair. “Make your throat tighter” he commanded and he groaned happily as he felt her throat tighten around him, milking his tool as he felt his balls shoot load after load into her stomach.

“Urggghh, fuck Tonks”. Tonks struggled to keep all of her cum inside her mouth as it shot out of her mouth and dribbled onto her blouse and breasts. She groaned as she felt the sticky hot substance leak all over her body as she felt some dribble as far as her pink wet panties.

Pulling out of her mouth Harry finished off by shooting the rest of his load onto her innocent face. Her crimson puffy lips shone with his cum, cum shooting into her hair and over her cheek. Tonks in response tried to capture as much onto her tongue but the cum she couldn’t she massaged it into her skin.

“Mhmmm…...I better get back to work” Tonks said finally, doing up her blouse and making she there was no evidence in the nearby mirror.

“Make sure to greet everyone with a kiss slut” Harry smiled as she walked down the hall with a wave goodbye.

“I will, I want everyone to taste you Harry. My mum, dad, friends. Everyone”

Harry had twisted her mind over the last couple of days. She had been adamant that she did not want him meeting her mother but her resolve was lost when he fucked her in Tonks’s parents bed only for Ted and Andromeda Tonks to come home and proceeded to fuck only for him and Tonks to watch on in the bathroom as he fucked her large arse as she watched her parents fuck. He whispered corrupting things in her ears like “Just imagine if your father fucked you that way”, “Your mother and you would look amazing in a gangbang”. She admitted that she never orgasmed so powerfully on that night.

Harry became hard again as he heard this, thinking that today would be the day where he would corrupt another soul.

**5 hours later – Paris**

A gaggle of families was milling around as they looked at all the various sightseeing opportunities. Many gawked at some of the wonders of the world while others treated themselves to some of the best food money had to offer.

Harry was not interested in any of these but was interested in one family in particular. Harry watched the party of three as they entered a local book store. The male of the family was about 6 foot and 45 years of age. He was slender but had a bit of a gut to him and wore the traditional style of the older gentleman with plain jeans and a grey sweater. The older female was around 40 from what Harry could surmise and wore little to no makeup but look beautiful never the less.

That brought him onto the youngest girl. About the same age as Harry and worse her brown frizzy hair in a ponytail which showed of her bright eyes and perfect lips while she wore a small amount of mascara. She had gone for a casual look with denim shorts and a white tshirt which you could see the bra straps holding up her perky small breasts.

This was the Granger family. Emma Granger, Dan Granger and Hermione Granger. Harry had decided that this would be the perfect family to corrupt. He had found out from Hermione that they were highly religious and he loved the thought of corrupting the innocence that was Hermione.

It had all started several days ago. He found where they were staying in Paris and booked the room next door. He waited until they all fell asleep and then called on one of his abilities as he sat on the floor in his room. With a thrust he felt himself leave his body and suddenly end up in a foggy environment until the scene finally cleared itself. Harry smiled as he succeeded in his plan. In front of him was Dan Granger accepting a noble peace prize for dentistry.

“What a lame dream” Harry muttered. “Let’s inject some entertainment into this”.

With a wish of a hand Dan stumbled on his words as he looked down. Harry smiled as he changed positions so he was behind Dan. Harry almost laughed as he saw the very innocent daughter of the elder Granger with her lips around his 5” dick. Harry could only be impressed as he looked at the dream like Hermione worship the tool in front of her, cum was already gracing her lips.

“Oh my god, don’t do that” Dan moaned.

Harry approached Dan and whispered in his ear. “This is right, you should take her. That is what a noble prize winner should be doing”. Dan grunted as he shamefully came inside her daughter’s mouth. Hermione then got up from behind the podium and bent over, pulling her skirt up to show her daddy where she wanted him.

“Do it, do it” the crowd began to chant.

“Take her” Harry whispered.

Dan’s inner torment was ended as he watched her white arse jiggle and he wrapped his hands around her hips and slammed into her. “Take it slut. All the times you’ve worn those short skirts” he slammed into her harder, tearing her top off and twisting her small breasts.

“Oh daddy, fuck me, torture me” Hermione moaned. His dick being pulled back into her as she milked him dry. His endless torrent of spunk shooting into her.

“Cum in her, cum in her” the crowd chanted and with one, two final thrust he exploded fully. He groaned as he could see her stomach getting larger and larger until finally cum came out of her mouth.

“Noble prize winner ladies and gentleman” Harry smiled at the scene as Harry jolted awake in the other room as heard the toilet door open, Harry imagined Dan Granger would be in there for quite a while.

It had taken several dreams of this nature to finally turn Dan down the road of damnation as he watched his daughter more closely. Emma thought he was being more loving as he helped Hermione pick out clothes but really while she was changing Dan would be in the next stall jerking his cock as he listened to his daughter change. At night he would wait till she fell asleep and then masturbate centre metres from her face, sometimes shooting his load onto her cheek.

This is how Harry found himself outside this establishment as he placed the idea into one of Dan’s dreams and he took the bait easier than Harry expected.

Harry made sure to knock out the bouncer and changed his features so he could take over the role of the bouncer for the lap dance joint. Harry was now a large white man, bald with a bit of a stomach to him but he did still keep a 10” dick which would be perfect for this.

Harry smiled as he watched the family approach. He could hear the family argue as they approached.

“I forbid it Dan. It is not right. What has gotten into you” Emma Granger argued as they reached the seedy joint. Hermione trailed embarrassedly behind as she watched her parents quarrel. Her head in another book as she stroked a band of hair behind her ear.

“You did say that Hermione needs to have the bees and birds talk and that you didn’t want to do it”

“But this is not right. There is no way they will let us in” Emma insisted. She didn’t know what had gotten into him today but she hated to admit that she did desire this in a twisted kind of way.

Stopping, Dan looked at his wife and sighed “If they let us in will you stop arguing”. Emma nodded, happy as she knew there was no way this place would leave their daughter enter.

Dan approached Harry nervously “Three please”

Harry cast an eye over the group. Harry made sure to pay particular attention to his wife looking at her cleavage and tight ass. She noticed and blushed as Harry could smell the arousal coming off her body. Her nipples were swollen and she was eager for action and Harry knew if he wanted to take her now that she would put up a bit of a fight but in the end would submit.

Harry finally nodded and let them through. Emma went to moan but Dan waved a finger as he grabbed his daughters hand and led them into the club. Harry had placed a spell on the patrons of the club so they wouldn’t care about the presence of Hermione and would be much more willing to ‘please’. They sat down at the front of the stage as they watched a asian girl with a flat chest strip. Hermione’s mouth dropped as she watched this woman strip. Part of Hermione was disgusted as this woman was a plaything for all of these men but another part of her wanted to be her, wanted to be grinding her tight cunt on the pole, wanted to push a guy down and mount him….

“What is wrong with me” Hermione muttered as she felt heat from her core. “Daddy, can we go. I don’t feel so good” she pleaded. Dan was in his own world as a girl in a school uniform was grinding her arse on his crotch. His hands squeezed her thighs while his other hands massaged her breasts.

“Mum” she moaned as the attention her father was getting was making the young girl wet. He tight denim jeans felt like they were going to burst, cofused when she found her mother was no longer at their side. Emma had popped to the toilet as she hated to admit it but she was enjoying this place too much. The electric music, the hot young people all brought back memories of her younger days. As she contemplated this she heard a knock on the side of her stall and was shocked as she was greeted by a very long and erect penis just inches from her face.

She looked at the penis with shock, revulsion and hunger. It was over 10” long and she could see the veins running down the length. She didn’t realise it but her face slowly got closer and closer until her hot breath covered the length. Pre cum adorned the head of the penis as she captured a bit on the tip of her tongue, loving the taste as she smeared it on her crimson lips.

“What are you waiting for. Suck it slut” and that was all she needed to push her over the edge as he lips parted and she treated his dick to her hot wet mouth. Her tongue skilfully played with the head as she immediately deepthroated him in one go. Her hands were under her dress as she pulled her panties to one side as she fingered her pussy with three digits going in and out. The man groaned as her throat milked him. She pulled her breasts out of her dress as she massaged them. They were one of her main features and guys had always had fun with them. One time she had been to a theatre and this group of teens sat on either side. By the end of the night both of her breasts had been sucked and played with while 5 loads of cum had been placed into her body. That was the night she got pregnant even though she would never tell Dan.

“I want your pussy before I finish” and she couldn’t be quick enough as she hiked up her skirt, bent over and pushed her arse against his member. His dick parted her folds and plunged into her depths as her cum ran down her legs. Suddenly another dick appeared in front of her face as she was spit roasted. Every time the dick thrusted between her pussy lips she would find the other dick was almost inside her stomach because of the length, her eyes watered as she gave in to her inner demon. She loved the feeling as the veiny dick plundered her well used cunt, not giving her a second to think. Closer and closer the dick got to her cervix that with one thrust well timed on both ends it entered and she spasmed in orgasm, her legs gave way and the only reason she stayed upright was because of the spit roasting. The guys continued though for 20 more minutes until they pulled out and came over her body. She slumped to the ground with her dress in a puddle of seed and her own juices and found herself to be happy.

Hermione meanwhile was now sat in a backroom with her father looking at her with an aroused look. “Dad, I don’t think this is a good idea” she moaned.

“You have to learn honey” he then gave one of the dancers 50 euros and asked them to entertain his daughter.

The stripper black stripper called Cindy worked her way over to Hermione as she swayed her hips. Her small bikini barely covered her nipples while her large plastic high heel shoes clattered across the ground. “Your Daddy is such a nice man, giving you this experience” the stripper said to Hermione as she felt the stripper grind her perfect ass again her wet groin. The music was hypnotic to Hermione as she felt her hands be placed on the stripper’s bare breasts. She bit her lip sexily as she tried to suppress a moan.

“Let’s get you out of this top” Cindy moaned. Her large breasts heaved against Hermione’s face. Hermione couldn’t help herself as her mouth latched onto a nipple with the surprise of the stripper. “Mmmmmm, that’s good” and then Hermione surprised her more by pushing a finger against the stripper’s lips and pushed two fingers inside her as Cindy’s defences gave way. Hermione had the stripper moaning as Hermione finally lost her top. Hermione before long had the stripper coming who then walked over to Dan and began to make out with the older man, his dick disappearing into the stripper’s arse.

Harry made his way into the room as he knew that all it would take was one little push for a small orgy to start and that was what he did as he took his dick out of his pants placed it against Hermione’s lips. Hermione was too gone at this point as she accepted it without a question. Her small mouth parted and he tongue poked out to taste the precum that already leaked from the bouncer’s dick. Tasting this changed something within her as it seemed to explode her taste buds. Harry could tell aswell as her mouth open wide and she tried to get as much of him into her mouth as possible, trying to milk more of the salty substance from his dick. Hermione was in for another surprise as she finally felt her shorts and panties leave her person and then a tongue plunged between her cunt. Looking down the teenager could only buck in delight as she saw her mother eating her out. Her body bucked against her mother’s face as she found her clit which made Hermione scream in orgasm around Harry. Harry now had a grip of the teenager hair and decided to push her to her limit as he fucked her face. Mascara littered her face as drool from her mouth fell to the ground.

*GLURK* *GLURK*

“Take it” Harry moaned. He could tell she was enjoying it as she painfully pinched her nipples. Finally, Harry pulled out only for Hermione to spray cum all over her mother’s face. Harry could only moan as mother and daughter kissed, their tongues fighting for dominance as they tasted each other. As this was happening Harry sat on the chair and pulled Hermione back until her arse was just above his hard dick. Still in the embrace Emma could see what he wanted and spread her daughters arse cheeks and lowered the girl.

“Arrgghhh” Hermione screamed as her puckered hole slowly opened for the incoming invasion. Harry almost shot his load right there as her tight opening gripped him like a vice. Her mother wouldn’t stop however as she pushed her daughter more and more onto the dick until it had disappeared fully inside her rectum.

“It feels weird.” Hermione moaned as she noticed that her mother began to play with her pussy.

“I know, now let him fuck your slutty body” and with that Harry began to grip her waist and lifted her body only to drop her at the tip. The sensation was electric as her rear entrance was almost jerking his length inside her as he shot loads inside her young body, painting the anal canal with his seed.

Hermione’s mind was a mess as her brain was twisted to become a cock serving hore. All she wanted to do was service men, feel them deep inside her, feel them explode within her body and taste their seed.

Suddenly a new form appeared in front of her as she felt another load shoot into her ass. “I’ve always wanted this” Dan said and then pushed his dick into her pussy. It was exactly what he expected and more as her body spasmed from the penetration. Dan could feel Harry’s dick through the small film separating her ass to her pussy entrance which seemed to give him more please. He thrust harder and harder into her daughter, not caring if her hurt her as it was about his pleasure. Cum leaked from her holes as her body jiggled and spasmed. Her mother now had her tongue in her pussy as Hermione’s tongue plunged inside.

The group were all so close to orgasming and with one jolt Dan started it. His arse spasmed as he shot all his load into his daughters very fertile womb. Hermione feeling the seed entering her body jolted and sprayed all over her father’s chest while her mother squirted directly into her mouth.

The family collapsed in a muddle of bodies, Hermione’s small body came of Harry’s dick with a pop as she fell onto her mother’s body.

Harry smiled as he jerked his dick over the family. He wanted to claim them fully and with one more drag back of the foreskin he unloaded on their body. Cum shot all over Dan’s face and back, Emma’s soft breasts shone with his seed and then Harry had something special for Hermione as he pushed his dick into her already claimed pussy and shot of a load into her pussy with a sleep ridden moan from her.

Family.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry was in a very weird mood as he walked the halls of Hogwarts. The new school year would start in a couple of weeks which Harry was looking forward to what he had planned for all of the students.

He slowly made his way to his destination as he opened the door to the kitchens and found the familiar elf he had saved. Dobby still wore the same clothes which Harry had first see him wear even though he was a free elf. He frequently asked him why he wore these clothes and he would reply that he did this because it was a reminder.

Harry looked at the elf with arousal. Ever since his father had awoken this ‘gift’ inside him his dreams had been getting more and more extreme. In one dream he bent over as he let a horse claim his tight arse, cum would leak from his penis as he felt his stomach bulge from the head of the horse. He would dream of taking a goblin into one of the vaults and wrapping his lips around their thick poles until they finally exploded in his mouth. This is the reason why he was here, the sate his lust.

Dobby swished the giant pot of soup which was to be served to the order later tonight. Notching Harry he smiled.

“H….H…..Harry Potter, it is good to see you”

“and you too Dobby” Harry smiled, licking his lips as looked at the creatures covered crotch.

“What can I do for Harry Potter”

“Many things” Harry moaned as with a swish of his wand all his clothes vanished. His bubble butt was rounded, his lips pouted sexily, his nipples erect. Everything about Harry screamed sex and Dobby looked shocked. Harry could feel the electric in the air as his powers affected the weak willed elf’s mind. “Strip Dobby”, he whispered. In reply the elf dropped the stirrer and snapped his fingers which vanished his clothes.

The elf’s penis stood painfully erect with his little elf features a mixture of confusion and lust. Harry walked slowly over to the elf and lightly grasped his head, bringing him to open its mouth and please him. The feeling was odd but Dobby had certainly done this before as the elf pushed a long finger into Harry’s arse, working him into a stupor.

“Not your first time doing this”

“No, Master Malfoy has fucked me and Dumbledore”

“Mmmmmm, that’s enough, fuck me Dobby” and with that Harry bent over the caldron of food as Dobby’ thing 12” bobble ridden dick claimed his arse. Being fucked by Dumbledore was great but this was something else as Dobby used his love for Harry as an incentive as he quickly bottomed out in his tight passage. Harry’s arse cheeks spasmed every time the elf’s stomach pounded up against it, while he wrapped a hand around Harry’s dick jerking it into the caldron, wanting this to happen. Dobby’s weirdly bobbled dick rubbed up against his male gspot and with a final thrust Harry was cumming in the cauldron. A stream of cum emptied from his balls coating the soup, mixing Harry’s seed into this. Harry moaned as he realised that Dobby had knotted in him, making it not possible for the magical being from pulling out until he was done. He gasped when it got hard again and fucked him again and he once again came directly into the cauldron. This happened another 4-5 times until Dobby was done with him.

“Master”

“Serve the food to the order Dobby, make sure they all get a portion” Harry gasped as there was an audible pop when Dobby pulled out. As he pulled out the elf’s seed fell down Harry’s thighs. Harry caught a bit and placed it between his fingers. “Mmmmm, make sure you get the elves to cum in the schools food all year. I want everyone to get used to this taste. I’ll be back to add my special ingredient aswell” and with a wink he apparated away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, weird chapter but there you go.


	9. Chapter 9

Several days past since the "incident" with Dobby which Harry still felt the elfs cum inside his tight hole....but maybe that was because Dobby was "playing" with Harry wile he was sleeping but in reality he was actually awake as he felt Dobby pull the sheets off of him and then mount him, moaning into the cushion as he spread his cheeks and bred him.

With a yawn he finally decided to get up readying himself for breakfast. It had been several days since the train pulled onto the platform of Hogwarts. As his memory drifted back he remembered the train journey to the famous wizarding school. 

He had had a "quick" good bye fuck from Tonks before he left the house. His memory differed to the sound of gagging which echoed off the walls in his room. Tonks lipstick smudged and throat full of his meat. 

"Fuck Tonks" he moaned, his dick lodged down her throat, milking him. Her eyes wide open staring into his, mascara running down her cheeks. He could tell she enjoyed this as her cloak was currently the only clothing she had on other than her boots. Her large tits bounced as he pounded her face, nipples pierced after he told her that he'd seen Ginny with pierced nipples which made her jealous enough to have them done...."she didn't need to know that was a lie" he thought. There was the sound of squelching as two fingers were quickly pushing into her pussy while her pinky was lodged in her ass. A large puddle of translucent liquid dripped from her cunt.

Harry suddenly withdrew from her throat, giving her a chance to breath.

"Please" she sucked his balls "FUCK" her tongue massaged and played with his balls as she put it back in her mouth "ME".

Harry smiled "With pleasure" and with a swish of his wand she found herself in a leather harness, her legs spread apart for him. Harry pushed the crown of his dick against her cunt lips, pre cum smudging against the small tuft of pink pubic hair.

"Please Harry, fuck me like a slut" and that was all it took as Harry pushed into her in a quick motion which made her arch her back.

"FUCK HARRY, pound me, make me your bitch, talk dirty to me". Her leather boots shook as his arse thrusted against her, the slaps of flesh echoed throughout the room.

Harry took that as a challenge as his dick pressed against her cervix as he pounded her little body, tits bouncing as he bit the metal piercing and pulled, making the witch cum over his dick. He wanted to break her and looking at the way her body responded he pushed a butt plug into her arse, slipping in easily but her legs vibrating as she made room for the object.

Ever since he made Tonks watch her parents fuck another he wanted to degrade her further "I wonder what your parents would think of this Tonks, would your father jerk off to you as I watch him" he said.

"He would Harry, I've seen him watch me, made mom call him daddy". she was moaning like a wanton slut, her eyes rolling back into her head as she struggles against the harness. All her secrets bear to him. "I once caught him shooting his cum over picture of me, I wanted to go in there and give him the real thing.....Daddy"

*Wait...Daddy* he thought. "Shit, she has a daddy kink" he realised.

"That's it baby, tell me what my little girl wants Daddy to do"

"Fuck me hard Daddy, please break me". By the sounds of things she was already broken Harry surmised but he proceeded.

"Your mother is going to be soo happy, I'll fuck you both as you make out with one another", he knew he was pushing his luck but at this point nothing was off limits to him. Hell, he let a elf fuck him.....and he loved it.

"OH GOD Daddy, fuck me, fuck her, fuck us all" she was too far gone. "Bread me" Harry thighs were covered in her cum "I'll help you fuck any women....or man". As he thrusted into her, her walls pulled him deeper into her while pre cum leaked from his top all the time.

Harry made a mental note that Tonks knew him a lot more than he imagined. "I'm going to cum soon Tonks, where do you want Daddy to cum".

"I DON'T CARE DADDY, you own me"

Harry smiled as he had a idea, taking all his concentration he pulled out of her vice like pussy, her abilities cumming in useful and pulled the harness downwards causing her to flip 90 degrees and her head facing the floor.

In her shock she opened the mouth to talk only for Harry to claim it again. His dick pounded her mouth as if it were her pussy while his fingers pounded her pussy.

"SHIT Tonks" and with several thrusts he came, cum shot straight into her stomach. The sensation of being upside down and her fingers playing with her clit made juices fly upwards as she came, her body vibrating as he jaw hung open leave Harry to finish off in her mouth.

Harry pulled out and left her hanging as he got dressed and went to leave.

"Urrgh" she groaned "Let me down Harry". Cum covered her pixie like facial features.

"I'm not Harry anymore dear"

She moaned as he realised what he wanted....and it turned her on. "Please let me down Daddy" and with a wish of a wand she was placed on the bed, sleeping in a couple of seconds.

"Daddy will be back soon"

\-----------------------  
Harry arrived at the train station sexually sated for the time being until he looked at all the hot looking school girls and their mothers running around. He saw Cho Chang bent over as she picked up her suitcases, he imaged shooting his load over her asian face. Then Katie Bell wandered past with a quick "hi". He would have her in the Quidditch changing rooms while her team mates suck his balls. Mothers, Daughters, Sisters....there was no limits.

"Take them" his fathers voice passed through his head.

All the sudden he was pulled from his thoughts from a very motherly hug.

"Harry dear, you finally made it" Mrs Weasley smiled as she continued to hug him. Harry slowly felt his dick harden in his pants and he swore he saw her nose twitch as she smelt the lust he was giving off. She was about to disengage but Harry pulled her back in for another hug. He slowly rubbed his dick against her thigh, the material in his trousers straining against his tool. 

Her breath hitched as she felt his boner rubbing against her. "It is so nice to see you Mrs Weasley" he whispered in her ear, his hands slowly drifting down to her arse. Harry could feel eyes on him but he didn't care as he touched up his best friends mum. Harry looked down to see her wearing her typical housewife outfit with a jumper which covered her big breasts and a knee high skirt, tights and point shoes.

Suddenly a voice could be heard behind them "Mum, can you stop hugging Harry". 

At this point he could feel that Molly was a little wet as it seeped into his trousers. She rubbed her thighs together while trying in vain to disengage from the hug.

"Mummmmm" the voice makes itself known again.

"Ok honey, give me a mmmoment" her voice hitched as she suddenly looked down to see Harry dick out of his pants...in public. The mushroom head pushed at the camel tow that had developed from the arousal and the skill of Harry, showing her wet pussy through her tights as he pulled up her skirts slightly. Harry knew what he was doing as he cast a notice-me-not charm around them. As long as he didn't outright bend her over a bench and fuck her he should be safe....even though he was thinking about doing that.

"I'm just a little stuck right nowwww, I think a button is caught" Molly tried to cover.

"Good girl" Harry whispered into her ear again. "Now make me cum" he commanded. Lust rolled of his words.

Her face flushed red as she was about to tell him where to go but she gasped as her body betrayed her, her thighs closing around his long dick, bouncing upwards as she jerked him off. Her jumper felt unbearably tight as her nipples poked through the fabric. Pre cum rubbed on her tights, every now and then opening her cunt lips open as his dick caught against them as his dick tried to push into her pussy only to be protected by the fabric.

"You little slut" Harry whispered. "You're going to make me cum while your children watch"

She moaned into his ear as he was right. She looked over at her children, all dressed in their robes (after Dumbledore requested it this year) and while her husband read a muggle newspaper. Ron tapped his foot while looking at the clock. Fred and George were playing around with different gadgets. 

Molly gasped as she looked at her youngest. Ginny was staring straight into her eyes as Harry molested her. "Look at your fucking daughter as I make you cum" Harry interrupted her thoughts. "I'm going to fuck her so hard and send you pics of me destroying her"

Images flashed through her head of how he would destroy her. Ginny bent over with Harry pounding her ass, cum all over her freckled face. All her classmates taking turns fucking her little girl. She should be disgusted by these images.....but this is what finally makes Molly Weasley cum over Harry Potters dick.

Keeping eye contact with Ginny she cums "Mmmmph" Molly tries to keep the moan in as she swears she sees Ginny lick her lips seductively. "Fuck" Harry follows, cum shooting over her thighs, some dripped onto the stone tiles of the platform while a large wet spot now formed in her tights looking like she wet herself. 

Molly clung onto Harry for dear life for several seconds as she steadied herself after the mega orgasm. She hadn't had such a powerful orgasm since she was in her teens, plus the young boy hadn't actually fucked her made her mind race how he would feel in her. This was then quickly replaced by the motherly protection as she remembered what Harry said he would do with Ginny. 

Molly thought  
*Her little girl isn't ready*

*Why should Ginny have him*

*Wait, that wasn't the point*

*Get a hold of yourself*

She was interrupted by the young man at the centre of these thoughts. "That was fun" Harry smiled after several seconds. Pulling her dress down covering the stains and putting himself away, Harry disengaged and smiled to Ginny and Ron.

"All aboard the train"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may pick this up again but if you have any ideas please comment.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets a surprise from Dumbledore.

Harry walked up to Dumbledore’s office after the headmaster sent him a note at breakfast telling him that he had a surprise for him. Also mentioning to only wear a robe ..... and nothing else. So here he was, freezing his arse off literally thinking that this surprise better be worth it.

He knocked on the door and heard “Come in”

Harry almost came in his gown as he saw the two other men who sat, tied to the chairs opposite  Dumbledore's oak desk.

Remus Lupin and Sirius Black struggled against the binds which held them in place. Their hands were tied tightly to the arms of the sturdy chair while their legs were also held in place by the rope wrapped around their legs.

“Surprise Harry” Dumbledore smiled behind his desk as he looked at long erect pole which stuck out of Harry’s magical robes. “Call it a late birthday gift”

Harry licked his lips as he looked at the two older men. “ Mmmmm , I love it”. 

With a quick motion of his wand Sirius and Remus found they could talk again. “Harry, what’s going on. Let us free.”

“I command you to free us Dumbledore” Remus tried to gain the control back but Harry just smiled. The young man felt himself becoming more hornier by the second. In his silence he looked them both over. Sirius was dressed like a muggle, jeans and a t shirt which showed how his muscles behind them. Harry also noted that Sirius jeans had a zipper which would make for easier access.

Remus wore a long gown similar to his but you could see he wore some loose-fitting trousers and black smart shoes. His hair was wild as if he was gearing up for a fight ..... which Harry was planning on him letting those  frustration out on his young body.

Dumbledore broke through Harry’s thought as he spoke to Remus “I can’t do that Remus, as Harry has a surprise for you” 

“What kind of surprise involves us needing to be tied up” Remus asked, staring intently at Dumbledore.

“Harry?” the headmaster prompted.

With that, Harry got up and dropped his robe to the floor with gasps of silence from the older men. In front of them stood a very naked and erect Harry Potter. Their best friend son presenting himself.

“Oh my god Harry, put your robe back on” Remus stuttered all the while Sirius looked dumfounded at the situation.

“Why, it would be less fun then” Harry smirked. 

“Less fun?” Sirius muttered.

“Yes, especially when you feel the pleasure I will bring you”

“Like what”

“Like this” and with that Harry approached Remus catching him off guard as their lips locked and Harry’s tongue pushed inwards. With no ability to push Harry off of him and not wanting to bite down on Harry’s tongue he let this happen. Harry sat on his lap as they continued the kiss, his legs spread around his thighs as he grinded his groin against Remus’s, feeling the  telltale sign of a hard on. Harry almost rode Remus, feeling the older man’s manhood fit between Harry’s  buttcheeks almost  giving him a  butjob but before Remus came in his pants Harry stopped causing a small groan of aggravation.

Disengaging from the kiss Harry looked over to Sirius. He could tell his godfather was getting worked up a  sweat covered his face “I think someone wants some attention”. Walking over 

“No Harry, this isn’t you. It is wrong to kiss you the way Remus did” Sirius said, trying to be the voice of reason.

“Who said anything about kissing” Harry winked as he showed his quick reflexes, unzipping Sirius hard cock from his pants. “Mmmm, no underwear. Naughty” Harry was impressed by the 9” thick cock in his small hand.

“NO HARRY” Sirius almost screamed as he felt the young man’s hand wrap around his dick. Slowly he began to jerk his godfather, his foreskin dragging upwards and downwards.

“Do you like this Sirius, I’ve always wanted to do this. If you had asked you could have had me on my knees, my lips servicing you like this” and with that he wrapped his lips around the head of his dick.

“ MMMmmm , HARRY” 

Harry went deeper than any of Sirius girlfriends had ever gone, his nose touching his pubes as you saw the thick piece of meat bulge in Harry’s throat. Harry’s tongue traced the veiny leading down his cock make Sirius thrust his manhood deeper into Harry’s mouth.

Pulling out he looked at Remus, he almost laughed as Remus looked like he would mount Harry there and then if he let him free “Do you want some of this  aswell ” he queried innocently.

Remus nodded like a little dog wanting a treat “Ok then” and with a swipe of his wand Remus trousers disappeared and his chair pulled closer so Harry could service both of them. One hand giving a  handjob while his mouth giving a blowjob. He switched constantly, tasting their different pre cum consistency. Remus was a bit longer at 10” but thinner so Harry looked forward to seeing how deep Remus would fuck him later.

“We should have done this when you were my professor Remus, I would have  ridden you so hard. You would have made me your bitch”. Harry knew they both loved the dirty talk. 

After another 20 minutes Harry’s mouth was filled with their cum, while Remus decided to give him a facial which ended with some in his eye, cheeks and hair but he loved the feeling of being covered in cum.

Their bonds had long  disappeared and so had their clothes.

After 2 minutes of recovery, Remus asked “Now what?” which was more aimed at being *how to be moved forward after I covered Harry’s face with my cum* but Harry took it a different way.

“Sirius, lay on the desk” Sirius followed Harry’s command as he  layed back on the desk. His 9” dick sticking upwards ready to feel Harry’s tight hole squeezing against his dick. Harry quickly got into position as he mounted the older man, his godfathers dick teased his puckered hole. Harry wanted Sirius to shove it all the way in there and then but he had a bigger plan.

“Remus, come behind me” Remus shuffled behind Harry, giving him a perfect view of his shaved ass and Sirius dick asking for entry.

With them both in position Harry grasped Sirius dick and pushed it against his puckered hole until it gave way to a big groan from both Harry and Sirius. Harry felt the veiny thick piece of meat pushing into his ass. 

“SHIT Sirius” Harry moaned, spreading his arse with his hands wider he then indicated to Remus.

“Fuck me Remus, fuck my tight arsehole” Harry  commanded .

“Isn’t this a bit gay” Remus said.

“Come on mate” Sirius moaned as he tried to thrust further into Harry as the young man stopped waiting for Remus “you just got a blowjob from him and came over his face”. Remus agreed and couldn’t take it anymore and with a push he also entered Harry.

“OH SHIT, so full” Harry moaned. He could feel the two dicks sliding into him, at different tempos which forced him closer and closer to  cumming . He swore he could feel them hitting his stomach and the faint outline of the pieces of meat stretching him apart.

Remus and Sirius were now completely overtaken by lust as they fucked Harry  hard, sweat covering their bodies as cum leaked out of both their dicks. Sirius loved the feeling of Remus dick slide against his as they dominated Harry’s body, pulling his nipples which made Harry arch his back which allowed Remus to go deeper than ever before.

“My god Harry, your ass is milking my dick” Sirius moaned, pulling his godson in for a hot kiss as his tongue quickly pushed in.

Harry was losing his mind with pleasure, he wanted this to last forever. Suddenly a shadow covered Harry for him to look up to see Dumbledore stood there. He’d forgotten about his  pressence since playing with the two older men.

Dumbledore fisted his dick in front of Harry’s face. “Don’t mind if I do” Harry smiled, opened his mouth and began to suck and lick the headmasters hard dick. His tongue quickly went to work as he ran his lips along the shaft until he pulled back to the head, his tongue licking the underside of the  bellend making Dumbledore moan. 

This continued for what felt like hours to Harry but he could feel  telltale signs of everyone getting close. With one last push he began to ride the two dicks in his ass harder than ever before. The two pieces of meat so deep now that he wasn’t sure he’d be able to walk for a week. 

“FUCK HARRY” Remus and Sirius moaned together as their dicks pulsed with the cum being pushed through them. 

With another quick push Harry downed Dumbledore’s entire dick, there was a small pop as the head of the penis entered his throat and Harry smiled inwardly as he felt Dumbledore hand grasp his hair painfully, stopping him from pulling out.

“OH GOD, I CAN’T STOP IT” SIRUS MOANED and with that he came. His cum sprayed out of his tip like a firehose (it felt like that you Harry), filling Harry’s rectum and Remus cock. Feeling the hot cum covering his dick, Remus then came aswell. 

Harry was in ecstasy as he finally heard what he was waiting for “FUCK”. Dumbledore came and Harry swallowed quickly, loving the taste of the seed entering his stomach but it kept coming too  quicly to the point where some leaked from the corners of his mouth and shot out his nose. This was what it took for Harry to finally cum. With the slowly softening dicks still in his ass, his dick opened spewing his cum up Sirius chest and some even landed in his mouth. 

Sirius happily swallowed the seed, then  scooped up some of the cum from his chest and ate it up  aswell .

Dumbledore fell back in his chair while Harry  remained ontop of Sirius and Remus to his side.

“Anyone ready for round two” Harry gasped, trying to get some air.


End file.
